Yu-Gi-Oh: Rise of the spirit duelists
by Silas Flynn
Summary: a new year in Neo Dominos duel academy welcomes a new series of duelists and powers never seen in the school, with a dark power waiting in the wings... OC story, kinda looking for a collaborator.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so i am writing the authors notes for this on a saturday night, god my social life needs help. and i figured i may as well write something and i had whats at least is an idea for a full story but i kinda may need help at points, you know with stuff like new characters, writing a duel up, just in general really, anyway have fun reading. hopefully, you know, fingered crossed.

Oh and i do plan on using quite a few made up cards and at least one or two made up archetypes but you know, keep them as balanced as possible, any of them i'll include at the bottom (the archetypes might need something more if i really like them) also i may change the main characters name, im not sure on the one im using now, it may just end up being a placeholder.

* * *

YuGiOh-Rise of the Spirit duelists  
Trial Exams

Near the heart of Neo Domino city in a small apartment complex overlooking an auditorium a young man sleeps, passed out even as a small alarm radio next to his bed begins to blare, "Its a bright and sunny day in Neo Domino city, and good timing for it as today is the first day of the trial exams for Neo Dominos own Centeral academy us here at do wish you all the best of luck, but in other news proffesor of duel history Henry Gates has found a tomb hidden..." the radio announcers voice cut out by a hand slamming down on the clock, the young man groaning and rising out of bed, dark brown hair stuck out at one side, pale green eyes looking out the window, seeing the que gathering outside the auditorium he shuffles out to go get dressed "Finally, time to show my stuff..." moving to the front door dressed in a black long jacket, jeans and a white and blue stripped shirt, shutting the door to the appartment for one 'Jesse Flynn'

In the center of the large auditorium filled with a very large gathering in the centre on a small stage stands a man dressed in a black outfit reminicent of outfits Academy officials like Chancellor Shepeard wore, his greying hair swept back as his green eyes surveyed the room "Welcome to the centeral academy duel application trial exams, I'm Chancellor Henry Gates and I do hope to see each and every one of you in central academy soon but to get into my school i want you all to duel with the best you have, i wish you all luck!" He smiled to the crowd looking at two large screens either side of the room that showed a list of names and which court they were to duel on.

"Eh god 3rd up against a... professor banner... wonder who's up before me" Jesse wondered leaning on the railing looking over the courts, on his court an elemental hero Neos slam his fist down with a heroic thud, winning the duel for the trial student.

"Next up on court 5, Jesse Flynn!" smiling the teen jogs down to the court passing the Neos player, saying good look as he passed. Proffesor Banner stood pretty happy even though he'd just got smacked down by Neos "Hello Mister Flynn, i am Proffesor Banner teacher of well normal subjects at central, lets have a fun duel" standing dressed in a plain lilac shirt and slacks, school standard duel disk on his arm ready and lit up "Um you too proffesor, nice to meet you Sir" smiling and bowing slightly before lighting up his duel disk.

* * *

**Jesse:8000  
Banner:8000**

"No need to be so formal , but if you dont mind i think i'll go first and summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode (**ATK:1500**)." With the new card on his duel disk a man dressed in dark blue robes with an orange trim rose up to the field, white hair sticking out from under his hat "Withhis effect i can change his level, and i choose level 10! Now with a gagaga monster i can special summon Gagaga child, who can copy magicians level when he's summoned, next i shall create the overlay network to call forth **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!(3000 ATK)**" a small child version of gagaga magician with bright red hair came out only to form into a small ball of light, gagaga magcian doing the same who proceed to swirl together crashing together making a bright light from it a massive train looking machine with a humongeous cannon resting on appears with two small orbs circling it

"Wow, that is some first turn professor..." Jesse just looked at the machine in awe, with a little bit of panic as the cannon swiveled down to aim directly at him "Oh im not done yet, i may not be able to attack but with my cannon i can use a material to blast you directly for 2000 life points, sorry mr flynn but this may hurt..." with a small smirk from Proffesor Banner the cannon took in one of the small orbs using it like a shell, firing it straight at Jesse"And thats my turn"

**Jesse:6000  
Banner:8000**

The smoke clearing away leaving, Jesse smiling and stretching a little "jeez Banner that was a pretty good shot but now its my turn to shine! i start of with Time Keeper Tik! (**ATK:1400**)" a man rose up dressed in long white robes, brandishing a sword that looked like a clocks hand,wearing a pale blue visor "now my Time keeper can look through the time stream to find me another Time Keeper monster or spell card and i choose the ritual spell card **Time Keeper Observance **which i'll play right now, sending off tik and a monster in my hand to equal level seven to bring out a man trained by the legends of time to fight by my side! come forth **Time Keeper Chrono Magician! (2500** **ATK)**" tik and a warrior that looked simillar appeared as a clock symbol apeared below them the hands spinning faster and faster until the clock became a portal the two falling in and a new mage rising up, wearing pure white robes, with a pale blue cape, and a white face mask with pale blue eyes and spiky white hair. "Welcome to the present buddy now i get to use his effect to scatter your monster into the timestream at the cost of its rank times 300 so i pay 3000 to remove gustav from play! Temporal scism!" Chrono Magician raised his staff with a clock on the end, the hands spinning faster and faster, the clock glowing blue, gustav began to glow the same colour then simly faded away "Now attack Banner!"

**Jesse: 3000  
Banner: 5500**

"Then i set two cards face down then back to you Proffesor..." Jesse smiled at his play the match drawing in quite afew watchers.

"Well done i must admit i havent heard of this deck before, these Time Keepers should put on a fantastic show, but trust me i will make this duel more difficult now i know what you can do. I call forth Gagaga Mancer to the field! This lady lets me special summon a monster and i choose my magician!" a lady with white hair dressed in a black smart looking outfit complete with a black and red cape brandishing a sword appeard, pointing her sword at the floor a portal oppening as the magician rose back up "Next i construct the overlay network to call forth Castel the sky summoner! (**ATK:2000**) the two gagaga cards became the orbs again creating the flash of light a brown bird man floating down wearing blue centurion armour, brandishing a rifle "Next by sending both of his material to the grave i can send your monster back to the deck." the same confident smirk appearing as castel loaded both orbs into his rifle firing them at Chrono Magician, a scism into the time stream oppening up catching the shot before closing again "What? why did my effect get swallowed up?!"

"Well that was thanks to my temporal rebound trap card when an effect would target a time keeper i can cut his attack down by his level times 200, but its worth it because that effects coming back at your monster!" Chrono magicians attack dropping to 1100 as the scism opened up behind castel catching him in the back sending him to the extra deck. "Hmm impressive i will set one card and pass it back to you." the set card appearing as chrono magicians attack points returned to normal.

"Im gonna end this duel this turn!" Jesse declared drawing a card "Hmm little overconfident there ?" Banner smirked looking around the crowd they'd gathered "I summon my monster Time Keeper Ice age in attack mode, then his effect triggers he can unleash the power of the ice age on your field and negate the effects of all spell and trap cards you control for this turn." an old hermit man wearing the same white robes most of the time keepers wear only his having fur around the hood, sleeves and trim looking more like a parka, taking a small staff with a clock on the end pointing it at Banners field, a chill blowing through the staff as the face down turned to an ice block "then i activate my quick play card, parallel fighter. this card lets me take one time keeper and remove him from play then i get to special summon another time keeper from my deck who has the same level and i choose time keeper Ancient Rome! (**ATK: 1600**) this time keeper still wore the robes but had armoured areas covering it, the visor having a centurion look with the pale blue bristels on the top. brandishing a long sword and a roundshield with a clock pattern on it. "Next up my trap card Chosen by time! this card lets one of my time keepers gain another 1000 attack points!" Chrono Magician glowing blue as his power rose (**ATK:3500**) "Now attack! Emperors orders and Time Stream power force!"

"Im afraid mr. Flynn you're 400 points short..." mr Banner looked at the two monsters charging him wondering how this kid would win this turn. "And now ancient romes effect triggers, whenever he attacks he gains 500 attack points!" Ancient Romes sword glowed a faint gold and blue as he slashed banner across the chest.

**Banner: 3400**

Chrono Magician stood infront of banner smiling slightly his staffs clock hands spinning as a clock symbol appeared below banner spinning just as fast and a burt of energy streamed out like a pillar winning the duel

**Jesse:3000  
Banner: 5500**

"Well done you have your entry to duel academy, we'll let you know when you enrol." Mr Banner smiled sighing lightly dueldisk powering down as Jesse cheered for himself.

In the stands groups of people had been watching the duel one group was a man and a woman dressed in all black, even their duel disks being primarily black, their hair pure white, "Those time keepers, that duelist, the produced so much energy that duel, im sure he'll be a fantastic battery for them... dont you agree Sei?" the man asked watching the hologram of Chrono Magician fade away "I do Shin, im sure we can make alot of our special friends with energy like that... we should go now, ive seen all i need of these new energy sources" she sighed and walked away, the man following.

The other group sat further away an older teenager dressed in royal blue and white with long dark blue hair sat next to the neos player, a younger teen with brown hair, wearing a plain white shirt, black jacket and jeans "Think those Time Keepers are gonna give you and Kaiser an actual challange? I know i wanna see how they go against Neos." the younger boy asked looking at his deck. "he wont stand a chance against Kaiser if that was all he had..." the older teen said coldly walking away.

* * *

The chapter was a little short i know but you know, i couldnt really think of anything to add except an exhibition duel and at least a look at most of the characters i want to play a part in some way eventually. Sorry hopefully i will get better at getting a longer chapter out.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Keeper Monster profiles

The Time Keepers Archetype  
the time keeper archetype is based around the diffrent periods in history and protecting those events, and the decks boss monsters are its ritual monsters who have learned from all of history or are from its most important points.

* * *

Time Keeper: Chrono Magician

Level 7 ritual psychic type light attribute monster  
Attack: 2500 Defense:2100

You may only ritual summon this monster with "Time Keeper Observance"  
once per turn you can target one monster your opponent controls, you may pay life points equal to its level or rank times 300, if you do you can banish that monster from play, this cards effect cannot be negated and this card may target monsters who's effects say "This card may not be targeted"

* * *

Time Keeper: End Times Dragon

Level 9 ritual type psychic dark attribute monster  
Attack: 3500 Defense: 2500

You may only ritual summon this monster with "Time Keeper Observance"  
When this card attacks it is unnafected by trap cards. You can tribute one"Time Keeper" monster you control you can destroy all monsters your opponent controls, this card cant attack directly the turn you activate this effect.

* * *

Time Keeper: First Dawn Crusader

Level 9 ritual psychic light attribute monster  
Attack:2800 Defense: 2300

You may only ritual summon this monster with "Time Keeper Observance"  
When this card is summoned you can target two "Time Keeper" monsters in your deck and remove them from play face down, when "Time Keeper: First Dawn Crusader" is removed from the field you can special summon 2 face down removed from play monsters.

* * *

Time Keeper Observance

Ritual spell card

you may send cards from your field or hand to the graveyard to ritual summon one Time Keeper ritual monster from your hand or is removed from play, as long as the combined levels of the monsters are equal or higher.

* * *

Time Keeper: Ice Age

Level 2 effect psychic water attribute monster

Attack: 500 Defense: 1600

When this card is summoned your opponent cannot activate any spell or trap cards this turn

* * *

Time Keeper: Ancient Rome

Level 4 effect psychic earth attribute monster  
Attack: 1600 Defense: 800

When this card attacks or is attacked, if you control a ritual Time Keeper monster this card gains 500 attack

* * *

D

Time Keeper: Anient Greece

Level 3 effect psychic type fire monster  
Attack: 800 Defense: 1600

you may special summon this card when a Time keeper monster you control is destroyed by battle, when this card is special summoned you may remove one monster your opponent controls from play, return it under its owners control 3 turns after this.

* * *

Time Keeper: Iron Age

Level 7 effect psychic type earth monster  
Attack: 2600 Defense: 2100

You may remove from play "Time Keeper: Jurassic" from play to special summon this monster, when this card attacks you may double one monsters attack except this card.

* * *

Time Keeper: Future

Level 1 effect tuner psychic type wind monster  
Attack: 300 Defense: 800

You may remove one spell or trap card from your deck from play face down when this card is removed from the field you may add one face down removed from play card to your hand, if its a spell or trap and you can activate it you may activate it from your hand.

* * *

Time Keeper Jurassic

Level 4 dinosaur earth attribute monster

Attack 1800 Defense 1000

This card is treated as a psychic type monster. this card gains 300 attack when it attacks for each Time Keeper: Jurassic that is removed from play.

* * *

Time Keeper: Bronze Age

Level 4 pendulum psychic earth monster  
Attak: 1900 Defense: 1000  
Pendulum scale value-7

Spell effect: all Time keeper monsters on your side of the field gain 500 attack and 300 defense, you may pendulum summon one ritual monster if you do you may not pendulum summon any other monsters.

* * *

Time Keeper: Industrial age

Level 3 pendulum psychic earth monster  
Attack: 500 Defense: 2100  
pendulum scale-2

Spell effect: all time keeper monsters on your side of the field gain 500 defense and 200 attack, you may pendulum summon one ritual monster if you do you may not pendulum summon any other monsters

* * *

Time Keeper: Dynasty

Level 4 normal psychic type fire monster  
Attack: 2000 Defense: 1800

* * *

Time Keeper: Tik

Level 4 psychic type effect monster earth attribute  
Attack: 1400 Defense:1000

When this card is summoned you may add one time keeper spell, trap or monster to your hand, you may only use "Time Keeper: Tik"'s effect once per turn

* * *

Time Keeper: Tok

Level 3 psychic type effect earth attribute monster  
Attack: 1600 Defense: 1200

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard during your opponent turn banish one Time keeper monster from play in your deck, during the end phase two turns after the turn its banished special summon it

* * *

Time Keeper: Watcher

Level 5 psychic type effect wind attribute monster  
Attack: 2300 Defense: 300

Once per turn you may target one set card on the field, revel it,you may activate one of the following effects  
you may negate any effects of the targeted card and destroy it  
Activate the card if possibe  
return the card face down

* * *

Time Keeper: Pendulum

Level 4 psychic type effect wind attribute monster  
Attack:1800 Defense: 900

Once per turn you may banish one time keeper monster in your graveyard facedown to draw one card, then put one card from your hand on the top or bottom of your deck.

* * *

Time Keeper: Grandfather

Level 8 synchro psychic type effect wind attribute monster  
Attack: 2800 Defense: 1200

You may target as many face down removed from play cards as you wish and turn them face up, you may activate any spell cards, set and trap cards and special summon as many monsters as you wish, for each card you targeted you must pay 1000 life points.


End file.
